Insatiable
by xStormyx
Summary: Insatiable," Daryan whispered in her ear. "That's what I am. Insatiable. For you."


Well, I know that there aren't that many Daryema fans out there so you might not really like this... plus I tried to keep them in character but sadly...

Anyway, this was inspired by Pearls1990's Glitter In The Air. I suggest you all check out her amazing fic... You won't regret it!

* * *

In the years he'd performed with his fellow band members, Daryan had sung many different songs, played many different tunes… but they were all like the rustle of the wind when he laid eyes on Ema Skye. When he'd seen her ridiculous hair, he'd laughed – right before she'd reminded him he was hardly in any position to be making fun of anyone. He hadn't known what to admire more – the confidence with which she faced him, the spark in her deep green eyes or the quick wit she demonstrated. She was a ludicrous woman… but everything about her made his body hum with a melody that lay beyond the reach of human hands.

He'd been enchanted by her craziness, frustrated by her lack of response and elevated by her presence. He'd found himself watching her every move, following her anywhere he could without being accused of stalking. He'd ignored Klavier's raised eyebrows, not caring what anyone thought of him… except her.

Nobody could know how closely he watched her; the way her mouth moved when she chomped on those unsavoury snacks, the seductiveness of her lips when they closed around one, the way her eyes lip up at a crime scene… Yes, Daryan very much doubted anybody had watched her the way he had.

And yet, watch her is all he did. He got close enough to notice the scent of citron she left behind but never close enough to touch her. He was always close enough to see the wrinkle of her nose when she laughed (not being often) but never close enough to feel her lips…

And it was driving him insane.

"Crescend," Ema said and Daryan snapped out of his reverie to look at her. She had an eyebrow raised and he couldn't help but notice its perfect shape. "I need your signature on these documents."

Daryan smirked. "Is that _all_ you need, babe?"

Ema glared at him. "Just sign the damn things," she snapped.

"Sure thing, little lady." He picked up a pen, flicking it in between his fingers leisurely, ignoring the growl of impatience coming from her. He glanced up at her and chuckled when he saw her hand reach inside her satchel. "Heh… Let's not get violent, Detective Skye."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hurry up!"

He relaxed in his chair, regarding her. "I'd say you're going to have a heart attack any moment, princess," he smirked, seeing her scowl. "I think it would be in our best interest to keep things nice. In any case, I have to be somewhere else now. Leave this with me and I'll sign it when I get back."

"Why don't you just sign it now and we can all get over it!" Ema demanded. "It's only a few signatures."

Daryan stood up and walked around his desk, smirking at the way she took a step back. He only stopped when he was just close enough to smell her zesty scent and was only distracted from inhaling deeply when she took a step backward. He fixed her with his heavy stare, unblinking and a tingle swept over him when he saw a flash of uncertainty on her face.

"Because, my little scientific detective," he said folding his arms and tilting his head, "I need to read over what I'm signing. It would be irresponsible to sign without knowing what I'm signing… don't you think?" When she didn't reply, Daryan's amusement rose and he took another step towards her. "Don't tell me you've been signing paperwork without reading it over, Detective Skye?"

"Hmph." Ema turned on her heel and walked to the door and Daryan fought the urge to grab her hand and stop her however, she did so just before she passed the doorway. He wondered, for a moment, what could have made her pause but he found his answer the whistling sound of the Snackoo she hurled his way. With cat-like reflexes, he moved out of the way and it landed on the desk behind him. He glanced at it before turning a cocked eyebrow at an infuriated Ema.

"You going to get that?" he asked nodding his head toward it and watched, with a widening grin, as he saw the battle of emotions in her eyes. Her dignity seemed to win over as she threw him one last scathing glance and marched out of his office, slamming the door behind her violently.

Daryan simply chuckled and inhaled deeply one last time, absorbing what was left of her scent before he moved to sink back into his chair. He glanced at the paperwork, smirking at the thought that these documents had become his ticket… This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

And he wasn't going to screw it up.

{-----------------}

Ema wrapped a towel around her and made her way over to the central room where she picked her cell phone off the table. She started tapping out a message to Lana as she headed over to her fridge for a snack but was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. She glanced out at the night sky and pouring rain, wondering who would be visiting her now. With a sigh, she set her phone down and glanced at herself unsure of her state of dress… or rather, _undress_.

She bit her lip. Should she change? Another knock followed, faster and more urgent this time, answering her question. Making sure that the towel around her was secure, she shuffled over to the door. Ema was still unsure about opening the door in this state but when a third knock resounded, she knew she had no choice. Her hand turned the keys already in the lock and she pushed on the handle, pulling the door open.

And horror of all horrors – Daryan Crescend lounging cockily against the extended frame of her doorway. His raven-black hair fell about him drenched, no doubt, by the rain. His clothes clung to him, if possible, tighter than normal and his eyes glittered as they slid down her frame.

Ema squirmed with discomfort inwardly and one of her legs wrapped around the other in an illogical move to cover herself. Daryan stared them for a moment before looking at her with raised eyebrows and a subtle smile.

"Aren't you going to invite your boss inside, Detective?" he asked and Ema frowned at the low tone of his voice, unable to understand its nature. She stepped aside in an act of invitation which he immediately understood and accepted. She shut the door and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he surveyed her flat.

He turned to look at her and ran his gaze over her once more and she barely suppressed the shiver that ran through her. He began to unzip his jacket and her eyes widened in shock, seeing the slow movement of his hand.

_What the hell was he doing?_

"I have something for you," he said quietly and her heart began to race and she didn't know if it was out of fear or something else.

"What're you – stop that!"

Daryan's hand stopped and he tilted his head in that annoying manner of his. "Stop what?"

"Whatever it is you're doing over there!" she exclaimed gesturing vaguely at his torso.

He looked down at his jacket with a confused expression which swiftly turned to amusement as he looked at her again. "My, my, detective, what assumptions you make."

Ema was going to ask what the hell he was talking about when he yanked his jacket open the rest of the way and pulled out a manila folder and as he moved forward to hand it to her, she recognised it as the paperwork she'd left with him.

"You were gone by the time I got back," he said with a cocky smile and she blushed, realising she'd made a complete fool of herself. "I figured I'd drop it off on my way home."

"Why was it inside your stupid – " she gestured at his chest vaguely again, wishing he would zip up his jacket so she wouldn't have to see the tanned skin of his chest.

He glanced over his shoulder at her window and jerked a thumb at it. "I didn't think you'd appreciate a soaked folder."

"Right. Well, er… thanks," she said, turning her eyes to it determinedly. She didn't want to look at him anymore than she needed but his presence made it hard.

Ema Skye had met Daryan Crescend not too long ago but from day one there was something about him that made her defensive, like he was looking to attack her in some way or the other. Whenever she was around him, her nerves screamed with anxiety, her heart raced and her mind thought about nothing but how not to think about him. This irritating paradox made her so angry that she spent most of her day snapping orders at everyone and doing everything she could in her power to stay out of her boss' way. Of course this was made difficult on days like this when she had no choice but to approach him. It didn't help that he had a devastatingly sexy smile.

The truth was that aside from the overpowering, predatory aura he carried, there was something about Daryan that made her shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. In fact, it left her feeling warm and unstable. And it scared her.

"Are you too out of it to offer me something to drink?" His voice broke into her thoughts like the sea upon the sand and she snapped her head up to look at him. Ema scowled. Were his eyes permanently fixed on her or something?

"Take whatever you want from the fridge," she said dismissively, heading over to her room but just as she passed him, his cool fingers snaked around her wrist and stopped her going any further. She turned on him in shock at the contact but found herself being drawn closer until her body collided with his and his breath was on her skin, making her shiver and wreaking havoc on her senses.

She raised her eyes to his. There was a storm brewing in their depths and she was sucked in and held prisoner there. She tried to pull away and regain a tenuous grip on her heart but something stopped her – she didn't know if it was his hands or his eyes but she had long ago lost control of herself. She was enthralled by him and there was a small intake of breath from her as his arms wrapped around her once more, pulling her tightly against him and moulding her around his body.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmured lowering his head until there was barely more than an inch of space left between their lips. Her heart was hammering now and her skin was aflame with a type of energy more powerful than anything she'd encountered.

"I need to…" she began breathlessly but she soon lost her train of thought when he moved her backward so that she was trapped between him and the wall. She gasped at the coldness of it against her bare back and she clutched at her towel tightly, trying to maintain some of her common sense.

"Do you know what restlessness is?" he whispered suddenly. She tried to focus on him instead of the delicious shivers running down her body. "Have you felt it chewing at your body and your soul?" She shook her head only half listening. Every time he spoke he moved against her sending ripple after ripple of dizzying sensations through her.

"What are you…?"

"Insatiable," Daryan whispered in her ear. "That's what I am. Insatiable. For you." His hair fell into his eyes and Ema was struck by the sheer beauty of his stormy gaze. "I could ravish you right now and still, it would only be a fraction of what you put me through… every single day," he whispered gazing into her eyes. "You push and pull me. You reel me in and throw me back out." Suddenly, he pushed himself against her harder, making his desire for her evident, and her breath caught in her throat. "Your eyes beckon me, your breath calls to me… I can't take it anymore."

His hand slid down her shoulder and lingered dangerously close to the towel. His fingers were brushing the skin so softly that were it not for the fire he was kindling there, she would barely have felt it. Then, his face lowered to hers, his lips making soft contact with the skin of her neck and she gasped, her eyes fluttering close at the sudden abandon that gripped her. Her hands up his arms and wrapped themselves around his neck, digging into his hair.

"I have to know…" His teeth raked against the tender flesh of her neck and her hands tightened in his hair. He raised his head until their eyes locked and his lips brushed against hers when he spoke. "Do you feel the same?"

Did she feel the same? Ema stared into his clouded gaze and asked herself, for the millionth time, what she really felt for him. She knew that being around him made her act differently to anyone else and it had nothing to do with their job roles. She knew that being under his gaze made her uncomfortable and self-conscious… and that she didn't want him to find a flaw in her. She always wanted to prove to him that she was a good detective and it made her moody when fans came traipsing after him – she'd tried telling herself that it was only because they interrupted her but it wasn't working because the fact was, they didn't really. So what did it really mean? Did she feel something for him?

Did the tingle she experienced have something to do with desire?

Did her body react and warm when he was around because she knew he was watching her?

Did she want to touch him but was too afraid to because of what he might say and do?

Did she want to kiss him just to find out what his lips felt like?

The answer to all of those questions – and more – was yes.

And Daryan saw it.

His smirking mouth came to hers in a fierce kiss that went beyond the need to demonstrate passion or lust; it was gentle yet consuming, soft yet hot but most of all loving. And she kissed him back with all the fervour of a starved woman. She kissed him as though the world were ending and she would never again feel the shape of his lips dancing around hers nor inhale the scent of their mingled breaths.

"I'm right aren't I?" His voice reverberated in her throat. She trembled hooking her arms around his neck to keep herself steady and nodded. She felt his lips rise against hers in, what she knew would be, a victorious smile but she didn't care – his hand moved across her chest and his fingers curled over the edge of her towel. With the slow, sensual strokes of his lips to distract her, Daryan removed it from her body.

And as it slid from around her in one fluid motion, Ema felt all of her inhibitions go with it.


End file.
